Vampire of Besaid
by Rain Redfield
Summary: Ever since Rikku first heard the story of the Vampire of Besaid she has been fasinated by it. She wants the meet the vampire, but when she does will everything change? Will it become love or will she be killed?
1. The Story

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I shell say it until everybody gets it threw their thick skulls!

A/N: Ok this is a story I came up with the other night. It really isn't all that great I know and I'm not sure how far I will go with it. I guess, it all deepens on if I get reviews and if I have any good ideas to go into it.

As one grows up they hear multiple legends and stories and other things like them that either are forgotten or are remembered to the day they leave this world to pass to the next. This is about one of those…

"It all started century's ago when people first came to the island of Besaid," the old storyteller began. "They all came at once all of our ancestors to this island. Unknown to them they had demons abroad their ship. No not just demons vampires. What are vampires you ask? They are creators of the night. They usually dress in dark colors, which usually end up being black, and they only come out at night. They feed off of any living thing they can get their hands on, which include us. They feel no sorrow or regret for what they kill since they have no soul. What about love you ask my young Rikku? That is a very good question. They only feel love for one thing and one thing only. That one thing is the kills blood everything about taking a life. Now let me continue my story, children."

"So they all settled here on this island. None of them knowing the danger they were putting themselves in for not finding them and getting rid of them right away; until it was to late. One by one villagers would go missing. They would just vanish from their beds at night. Only their body's drained of every drop of blood would be found a week later floating in the water just yonder," she said as she pointed out towards the sea. "At first they thought it was just some ancient god or some sort of higher power that was angry with them for settling here. They thought this until the night of the harvest moon when the creators decided to attack the village. They came all at once and started killing the villager's left and right and not just the men but the women and children too. As all of this was going on one brave man grabbed his sword and hunted down the main vampire. He snuck up behind him and raised the sword high above his head and brought it down upon the vampire sending it threw his heart. The vampire screamed as he turned to dust in the wind. The other quickly retreated into the forest before the same fate came to them. As the years went on we slowly killed them off."

"About a century ago the last one had been caught the ones that caught her put a spell on her and the child she had growing inside her. They let her go not telling a soul what they had done to her or the child. All we know is that she was found dead in the water three months after they caught her. No one knows what became of the child, but it is said that it was a beast killing anything and everything in its path. They also say if you saw it you would die of fright from its hideousness. It has a call that could be heard all over the island. It's this wailing sound like somebody was slowly burning a person with a hot branding iron. What's that I think I hear it," she said as the bushes rustled and a wailing sound came from it. The children screamed as Brother jumped from them and ran around them like a maniac. All of them, but Rikku ran behind the old storyteller. Rikku stood in front of the 'vampire' and stomped on his foot before removing the mask. "It's just Brother," she said as she walked away. This had been her fifty-billionth time hearing the story and she really want to meet the Vampire of Besaid. She would one day she swore to herself.

A/N: Ok there you have to folks the first chapter! I know it's not great, but ;ease review and no flames please. Thanks!


	2. The First Meeting

To the two reviewers I had: Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

Inspiration for this chapter: NightWish: Wishamaster CD

A/N: Ok here is chapter two I hope it is longer and better then chapter one so please read and review!

Rikku sat watching the sun set on the night of the harvest moon. As she sat the sun slowly started to disappear behind the horizon. She thought about the story the old storyteller had told today. Yes, it was her favorite one and she knew she got obsessed with it, but it was just so interesting. A creature of the night that would come and take you away it would be so cool if were to happen to her. What would the vampire look like? She thought to herself. She thought about it for another moment or two before it all came to her. He probably would be really strong and handsome with a bloodthirsty look in his dark evil eyes. It gave her chills just thinking about it. As she sat she started to feel her eyes close…

A few moments later they opened again with a sigh. The sun had completely set and Rikku figured she needed to get home before she got in trouble. As she walked she started to hear something behind her. Every few moments she would hear a sound like somebody running then stopping trying to be quiet, but not doing to good at it. She quickly turned around with her fists-raised ready to attack whoever it was. "I know it's you Brother so just come out already," she yelled into the shadows trying to convince herself it was Brother. A form came out from behind a tree. "Who is this Brother you speak of my dear," it said in a cold voice as it walked closer to her.

"Who are you," she asked in a shaky voice as she backed away from it?

"You know who I am. You've thought about me ever since you heard the first tale by that Story teller."

Her bottom lip started to quiver as she realize who this was. "Your… The Vampire aren't you," she said as she tried to get herself to stop shaking as her back hit a tree.

"Good girl you figured it out," the figure said as it trapped her against the tree. It bent its head down next to her neck taking in her scent. "You smell good you know that my darling." With those words Rikku started screaming for her life. "No one can save you," it whispered in her ear.

Rikku started shaking even worse then before like somebody had grabbed her shoulders and was shaking her with all their might. "Rikku," the figure started to repeat over and over again. Her eyes shut tight as she screamed louder. "Rikku," she heard, but it wasn't the voice that she heard before. It was Yuna's. "Yunie? Where are you," she asked as she kept her eyes shut tight.

"Right here now open your eyes we need to head home," Yuna's voice said. Rikku opened her eyes and saw Yuna in the fading sunlight with her hands on her shoulder from where she was shaking her trying to wake her up. Tears ran down Rikku's face as she threw herself into Yuna's arms.

"Oh Yunie, I thought he had me," she said as she held onto her cousin.

"You thought who had you Rikku," Yuna asked as she patted her cousin on the back and with a puzzled look on her face.

"The vampire, he was scary," Rikku said as she continued to cry.

Yuna picked up her cousin and turned towards their house. "Come on Rikku let's go home," she said as she walked to the house where Rikku's mother was waiting with a scared look on her face. Yuna explained what happened so Rikku didn't get in trouble and took her up to her room and laid her in her bed. "Get some sleep Rikku and remember it was just a dream. If you need me I'll be in my room right across the hall ok," Yuna reassured Rikku as she walked towards the door. Rikku nodded in reply before she turned over and went to sleep.

A few hours later and after a much better dream Rikku woke up. It was about two in the morning and she couldn't go back to sleep. She sat up and looked out at the full Harvest moon. "He can't be that mean," she said as she wiped the dried tears and sleep out of her eyes. She got off her bed and put on her thief dress sphere. "I will find him tonight to prove he isn't a big meanie," she said as she creped out of the house.

She walked the streets of Besaid looking for any sign of him, but found none. The one place she could think he might be is in the caves high above the village. She started to walk up the cliffs to the search the caves. With each cave she search the more discouraged she became. "Maybe it is just a story," she said as she stood outside the last few caves. The sun would be up in about an hour and she was tired so she decided to take a break before searching the last few caves. She walked the last few yards to the top of the cliff that over looked the village. She looked down at it the she looked over at the eastern horizon already glowing from the sun she liked the sunrise it always brought new hope to her. She stood watching the glow for a few minutes as a wind started to pick up. A gust of wind hit her hard, she tipped forward forgetting where she was and began to fall headfirst. She let out a scream as she shut her eyes.

As she fell she felt a warmth surround her. Like somebody had taken her into a warm embrace or put some sort of shield around her to protect her. When the ground came she heard about ten cracks and what sounded like somebody let out a sound of pain. She then felt herself being set on the ground up against a tree. She didn't want to open her eyes being worried about what she would see. The person she thought stepped back a step she then felt a cold metal touch her neck and then the sound of whoever it was walking away. This was the last sound she heard before everything was gone to her.

A/N: Ok there's the second chapter I hope I get a few more reviews. Please no flames.


	3. Explain now

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

A/N: Ok, this is more of a transaction chapter. Hopefully it will pick up a bit more after this so please read and review!

When Rikku awoke she saw the green and blue of Yuna's eyes looking over her face. She tried to stand up but was pushed back down by her cousin. As she looked up at the cliff above her search for the vampire came back to her. She then noticed the slight head ach she had. Had she really fallen all that way? If so how had she survived? Who saved her? These question wized through her mind as she felt around herself to see if she was ok.

Her figures ending at the chain on her neck. She never wore necklaces they always annoyed the hell out of her. So where had this come from? She brought it up to her eyes seeing a shell like piece. It had what looked like an upside down heart in the middle with a few other swirls here and there (the necklace Paine wears in the game in her warrior dress sphere). She slid it back down as she saw her cousin coming back over.

"All right Rikku," she started in a stern serious voice. "I won't bother to ask now but once we get you checked over and get a potion into you I want to know how and why you are all the way out here." She then helped Rikku to her feet and began walking back to their village.

"Yes Yunie," Rikku replied looking down as she walked with Yuna halfway holding her up knowing not to complain even though she could walk by herself.

After an afternoon of checkups potions and healings from multiple different people Rikku finally got a moment to herself. She fell back on her bed looking up at the ceiling thinking about the night before. Had it really been him that saved her? And if so he must have taken most of the damage. He must be in so much pain up there in the caves by himself, and she caused that pain. She would have to repay him one day for saving her.

The next thing she felt was herself bouncing from Yuna jumping on her bed. "Now spill," she ordered looking directly into Rikku's eyes.

"Yunie you are my cousin and my best friend, but you will just laugh at me," Rikku said turning over on her side away from Yuna.

"Please tell me Rikku I promise not to laugh."

"Promise?"

"Promise, now tell me the truth please," Yuna begged wanting to know everything that had happened while she was asleep. She watched as Rikku turned over and looked at her.

"Ok, I woke up last night and went out looking for the vampire. Thinking he can't be a big meanie like everybody says he is. So I walked all over the village not finding a trace and end up on the highest cliff above the village right before sunrise figuring hey if I were a vampire I would live up there. So I'm looking out over the sea at the sunrise soon to be and a huge gust of wind comes and knocks me off. I begin to scream knowing I'm going to die and all of a sudden I feel this soothing presence surround me and when the ground comes I hear the sound of cracking bones and a yelp of pain but it wasn't me. The next thing I know I'm set against a tree looking at you," she explained leaving out the necklace.

"Wow, that's just wow," Yuna stated speechless. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I don't think Mom will let me out of the house for like ever. Hopefully I will meet him again in the future," Rikku replied hopefully.

"I hope so too. Now get some sleep and no more sneaking out with out me I was worried sick when I came to get you for breakfast and you weren't there this morning," she said as she walked to the door.

"Ok, and sorry about that. Next time I'll leave you a note," Rikku teased.

"Alright night," Yuna said as she closed the door behind her.

A/N: There chapter 3 is up! I hope it reached all your expectations! And please no flames! Thanks!


	4. The meeting

A/N: Because of recent events my muse has come back from her trip to Russia. I don't know why she went there other then because I want to go, but anyway I am here to give you the forth installment of the Vampire of Besaid. One more thing I don't do this often, but I wish to do it right now. I would like to dedicate this chapter to The Sacred. My long time reader and one of the most important people in my life.

Disclaimer: As I have said before I don't own anything!

Six years pasted without any disappearances of Rikku or anything else that could be linked to the vampire. Rikku had aged to become a very talented thief and Yuna had become a talented Gunner. They had moved out of Rikku's mom's place and were living with Lulu…

It was just after dark when Rikku was walking through the market. She really wasn't looking for anything special or anything of the sort, she was just looking. She walked over to one of the many weapons booths and picked up one of the daggers they had. She looked it over for a moment before she put it back down. She wasn't much of a dagger person. She began to walk down the street again. She could see all of the islanders quickly making their way home still in fear of the vampire. She grinned to herself as she thought about it. Her fascination with the vampire had not subsided over the years. She still wished to meet him and find out why he saved her and gave her his necklace.

It happened to quickly for Rikku to really think about it, but a figure ran into her almost knocking her over as she walked past. The figured kept going appearing to not care if she was alright or even to apologize. She turned and began to follow the figure. "Get back here, you don't just run into people," she yelled after them as she picked up speed. The figure picked up speed and entered the forest.

Rikku moved as fast as she could trying to catch up to them as she entered the forest. She had been out here many times before so it wasn't hard to maneuver through the trees, but it seemed the person she was following moved with an unnatural grace. She growled as she put all her energy into it and shot forward through the tree and grabbed the figures cloak. "Who are you," she asked in a serious voice that did not fit her.

The figure stopped at the sound of Rikku's voice. They did not turn towards her or anything as they thought to themselves. "Let go," she growled trying their best to scare Rikku like they did everybody else.

Rikku held her growled and pulled on the cloak as she looked at the figure sternly. She wasn't going to give up on this, something told her this is the person she had been looking for, for a long time now. "I won't until you tell me who you are and why you ran into me," she said her voice becoming less serious.

The figure turned their head to where Rikku could only make out silver hair pale skin and red eyes. "My name is Paine and I didn't mean to run into you," they said softly before undoing the cloak and in one jump jumped into the upper trees and were gone.

Rikku stood open mouthed as she still held the cloak. That had been the vampire… No one looks like that unless they never saw the sun. It had to be, it just had to. She pulled the cloak up from the ground and began to walk back towards the market.

She had to tell Yuna about this. There really was a vampire and wait that voice it didn't really fit. She thought about it for another moment or two. "What if the vampire isn't a vampire at all but a vampiress," she whispered to herself? It could make since this cloak would have been to small for any full grown male to wear. "Paine the vampiress. The vampiress of Besaid, the vampire sounds better," she thought aloud to herself as she walked home.

When she reached her house she looked up at the moon for a moment. "When will I see you again Paine, the Vampire of Besaid," she asked almost inaudibly? She then entered the hut to inform Yuna and maybe even Lulu about what she had learned.

But unknown to Rikku she was not alone on her walk home. A figure moved through the upper trees making sure the girl got home safely. Her red eyes could be seen if you paid close attention. She made no sound as she followed the girl. The figures name was Paine; she had not lied to the girl. Ever since she had first laid eyes on her six years ago, something in her had changed. She couldn't describe it, but she knew that she didn't want to see anything bad happen to her. With seeing Rikku enter her house safely Paine turned to the moon wondering if she was cursed to watch this blond girl forever or if something would through them together or something.

A/N: As a final note I would like to say that this is the first draft and there really have been any corrections made to it. So I apologize for grammatical errors in it.


End file.
